


Без названия

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Без названия

\- Ариадна, позволь спросить, зачем ты меня все время фотографируешь? – Артур не отрывает глаз от блокнота, в котором что-то помечает.  
\- Ну.. ты красивый.. то есть я хотела сказать фотогеничный. Тебя приятно фотографировать.   
\- В самом деле? – Артур, слегка улыбаясь, смотрит в глаза своему внезапному фотографу.  
\- Да. И у тебя такой профиль.. как у греческих статуй. И изгиб губ…  
Артур выгибает бровь, на щеках появляются ямочки от его фирменной улыбки.  
\- О! - щелчки фотокамеры становятся быстрее.  
\- И что ты будешь делать с фотографиями?  
\- Просто.. просто оставлю себе на память.  
\- Хочешь получить кадры в стиле ню? – Артур откровенно смеется.  
\- Что? – Ариадна убирает фотоаппарат от лица и в шоке смотрит на него.  
\- Шучу, давай лучше доклеим лабиринт.   
\- Нет, подожди, ты что, ты серьезно? Ты мог бы?  
\- А ты не испугаешься? - голос Артура становится бархатным, глаза в полутьме склада блестят.   
\- Ээм, - Ариадна вжимается спиной в край стола, - ты прав, лучше лабиринт.  
\- Вот я так и подумал, - Артур усмехается и берет кисточку.  
\- Ты что думаешь, я трусиха?! Нет, давай! Теперь уж давай так сделаем. Я могу! Но, - Ариадна рассеянно оглядывает склад, - тут свет неподходящий.  
\- Ариадна, я знаю, что ты можешь. Я не специально, не хотел тебя смущать. Давай просто забудем, неудачная была шутка.  
\- У тебя в номере есть хотя бы одна свободная стена? Или чтобы можно было сдвинуть мебель и освободить место?  
Артур смотрит серьезно и уже жалеет, что начал эту игру.   
\- Есть.  
\- Тогда поехали. Так, вспышка у меня с собой, куда я дела штатив, какой бардак! Ничего не найдешь, - Ариадна рыскает по складу.  
Артур молча стоит и судорожно размышляет, как ему теперь выпутаться из этой ситуации. В конце концов, он решает, что как только он начнет раздеваться (точнее расстегивать рубашку), Ариадна пойдет на попятный. Он на это очень рассчитывает.


End file.
